


Fit for a King

by kuteki



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuteki/pseuds/kuteki





	Fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/gifts).



The first time Colin sees Bradley with the ridiculously uneven stubble that he calls a Beard (because, the way he says it, the capital letter is audible) he doesn't laugh, even thought he sort of really wants to. No, instead he looks at it closer and inspects it from a few different angles. This, sadly, only show how patchy it really is.

"Well?" Bradley asks. He is positively preening.

"What?" Colin asks, because he thinks that not mentioning it is the politest thing he can do.

"What do you think of it?" Bradley prompts and actually lifts his chin a little as if to show it in a better light. There is no better light.

"Um," Colin says, ever the eloquent. "You've done something to your hair…?"

Bradley frowns – seemingly considering Colin's words and then he beams at him, somehow satisfied. "You can say that, I suppose. I am growing a beard. A beard fit for a king."

"What?" Colin asks again, because some things bear repeating.

"Don't be an idiot Colin, kings have beards, I am a king, therefore I beard," Bradley says and actually shrugs, as if his words have meaning anywhere outside the wonderfully insane place that is Bradley James' head.

Colin doesn't say anything at all; instead, he closes the small distance between them, rubs his thumb over Bradley's jaw and kisses him – the one thing, which has a proven record of shutting him up.


End file.
